Starlight
by Digital Skitty
Summary: Once upon a time, Staryu were weak. That was before the red star fell from the sky.


Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Eevee-kun. Can't remember how old you'll be, sorry (my memory's horrible), but here's your Staryu fic. Sorry it's a bit of a drabble, but I hope you like it. (At least it's not so dark.)

-.-.-

_Star light, Star bright, first star that I see tonight…_  
-Child's rhyme

-.-.-

Every Staryu in the whole wide world had one thing in common, besides their species, elemental alignment and outward appearance. Every Staryu in the whole wide world had a star.

Staryu weren't named for their appearances, their star-like shape. They were named for the glowing, scarlet jewel that was their heart, soul and life energy. It was a piece of a star, but not the kind that you and I would imagine.

Many, many years ago, back when prehistoric Pokemon roamed the lands, many of today's species were first emerging. Staryu were actually one of the first water-dwellers to emerge, aside from Omanyte and Omastar, Goldeen and Seaking, and the ancestors of what today are Squirtle, Wartortle and Blastoise.

The past family of Staryu and Starmie were normal, weak, unspecial star-shaped Pokemon, usually being pushed around and hunted by the other Pokemon. They had a chance of completely dying out, if that star hadn't come down.

It wasn't a meteorite that killed the prehistoric Pokemon, it was a fallen star.

All of the land-going Pokemon perished, and the catastrophic event nearly killed off the sea-dwellers as well. As it were, though, only their numbers were depleted; none of the sea Pokemon went extinct, except Kabuto and Kabutops, who were killed off because they also had the ability to go on land.

Parts of the star had fallen into the sea, and for many generations, the Pokemon feared it and avoided it. But one day, the Staryu, driven to the uninhabited waters near the star because of being hunted, rediscovered it.

No one knows exactly how the Staryu managed to harness the fallen star's power, or how they all got the pieces. But it is known that once they did, their strength increased tenfold. And suddenly, the Staryu species wasn't as weak or as hunted as before. Now _they_ were the ones preying on Omanyte, and that, along with Goldeen and Seaking's newly evolved sharp beaks, led to the Omanyte's extinction. And, without Omanyte, Omastar soon died out as well.

Between Staryu and Seaking, the sea was becoming dangerous. Squirtle and its evolutions began moving on dry land at that time. Horsea, Seadra and Kingdra roamed the seas, along with Magikarp and Gyarados now. Small mammals, like Sentret and Rattata, appeared on the dirt.

But none of these Pokemon were the first to appear on dry land. When the first Squirtle, Wartortle and Blastoise walked onto the land, they were met by a strange sight. Several Pokemon were dancing around a large chunk of the fallen star, singing and waving their arms in worship. Many of the Pokemon were white, but they more time they spent with the red star, their coats became a pink. And when they evolved, they became darker as well.

The strange Pokemon were given the star's strength, and for many a generation, they dominated the land. And the Staryu ruled over the waters. (This is how many Pokemon evolved into flyers.) The star's strange light lent them strength and power.

But, with the increase in population with the Staryu and Starmie, the shards of the undersea star ran out. Staryu that were born were once again weak and preyed upon. So thus the Starmie evolved Psychic powers.

The Starmie floated pieces of the pink Pokemon's star into the sea for the Staryu. But the star-worshiping ones didn't like that; they evolved the attacks to defend their star. This erupted into war, although many of the other species stayed out of it.

The battle lasted many generations, and many Pokemon perished. But the pink Pokemon couldn't swim, so Starmie could always retreat into the sea. This, added with their Psychic strength, led them to victory. The pink Pokemon nearly died out, and instead retreated to the mountains, to worship a new object; the moon. (Surely, they thought, that the large moon was much stronger than that little star.) The Starmie carried all the remainders of the red fallen star back into the sea, and the Staryu had each their own shard of the mystical object for many centuries to come. And soon enough, it was discovered that Staryu were born with pieces of the star.

The rest of the fallen star still lay at the bottom of a deep, lighted trench in the dark ocean, where many Staryu and Starmie still live around it and worship the power it gave them. The star's shards became bonded with the species, forming their hearts and souls. The jewels glowed brightly almost all the time, except when the host Pokemon was wounded or tired.

Now, today, little children, even some trainers, look out to sea at night. The dark water is lit from below, from thousands of glowing red jewels. They are the stars of the sea.


End file.
